Doppelganger
by Strobelight1234
Summary: The setting... Amnesia custom story map... A typical one.. but not for long... The barrels have a plan for the demise of their most hated enemy, Pewdiepie. Can Stephano alone save him? Or will help be needed? Can I come up w/ a better summary? The answer: No I can't. Sequel to my 1st Pewdiepie fanfic, this is the 2nd.


"We did it; it's done!" the barrel cried out as the flash reflected off of his sunglasses. Stephano, hanging by his hands from the shackles in the wall was out cold. He had been transformed into a human state by a little entity named Pakomapgy (Pako for short). Then out of the shadows appeared another Stephano, or so it looked like, however he was a bronze color instead of the usual gold that the real Stephano was made of. Two glowing eyes opened from the bronze copy, and a half-smile appeared on his face. The bro standing next to the barrel folded it's arms rapping its abnormally long fingernails against its arm.  
"Can you speak?" the barrel finally asked after a few moments of silence. The bronze doppelganger opened his mouth, and a french accent came out that was identical to the original," What do you think? Jesus Christ," The bro felt his deformed mouth trying to smile, however this didn't work out. An evil laugh echoed through the armour of an untrustable statue.  
"Perfect, we all need you to do us a little favor, since we gave you life, we ask you take someone elses for us," The bronze man smiled, flicked his matching bronze dagger out, and pointing it towards the door he said," I will find this- someone and eliminate them!" the barrel snickered," good, his name is Felix, but you will refer to him as Pewdie." And with that, the Doppelganger started for the door, tucking his dagger back into his belt.  
"Before you go, you're supposed to be his best friend," the untrustable statue said, and with that, the copy left and vanished into the darkness.  
after he had left, the barrel said,"Finally... We shall be rid of that boy forever."

"Stephaaannooooo?!" Pewdie looked around, terrified from the last scare that made him scream like a little girl. All he wanted then was nothing but Stephano but instead, he found Piggeh. Who was always ready for anything, always looking towards the positive with his usual," I'm pumped! I'm so frickin' pumped!" Pewdie had to smile, Piggeh's optimistic feelings always made him feel better. All of a sudden, the monitor flashed, Pewdiepie knew this feeling all to well. He felt himself being pulled into the vortex of light pouring from his screen. And with another flash of light he was gone from the world, vanished.

Katelyn stared at her screen bored, she was playing a custom story and was stuck on a part of finding a key. It felt as if she had looted everything everywhere, she looked around on a bookshelf, suprised she hadn't seen Stephano, usually he was a popular prop in Amnesia ever since Pewdie found him. She lifted her hands off the keyboard and mouse for a second, popping her fingers. Then suddenly she was violently sucked into her laptop's screen that had given off a blinding light for a split second beforehand. She landed with a solid "thud" as she faceplanted on the wooden floor. Slowly, she got up looking around, there was a fireplace against a wall that was to her right, bookshelves on the opposite wall, and behind her was a door and in front of her a very casual desk with the usual Mr. Chair in front of it. She slowly walked towards him, finding a note on the desk. When she found her voice she started to talk to Mr. Chair," W-where am I Mr. Chair?"  
Mr. Chair answered in his derpy, adorable high pitched voice," I dunno Katelyn-say why are you wearing Stephano's style?" Katelyn looked down at what she was wearing. He was right, she was clad in golden colored clothing that was almost identical to her brothers. She felt her head, the headdress was there as well as a katana resting in her belt. On her feet were boots that were a golden color and high socks that went to her knees that went over the gold leggings. She gasped, not knowing how else her reaction would've been.  
"You're right Mr. chair, I'm a miniature girl version of Stephano!" she exclaimed, she then took the note and read it. It didn't have any clues to anything though, so she waved to Mr. Chair and headed on through the door that was across the room from the desk. Taking a candle from the fire place mantle and lighting it with a tinderbox she had found. She stepped out into the darkness into the main room, which had many doors that lead to somewhere else within the mansion. She trudged to the closest door and reached out to open it. When she saw she could sucessfully open it without a key she threw it open and cautiously entered.

Pewdie opened his eyes painfully, he was laying flat out on a bed. He sat up and looked around him, there was plenty of light. A closet and drawer to his right with a lamp that lit up most of the room. To his left was a little table with a candle, a bottle of wine, and a key. He looked around the closet, finding that at the foot of the bed was a trunk. Upon opening it there was a lantern and three bottles of oil within it. Without a second thought he picked it up with glee. In the closet were various shirts and hangers, on the bottom was a lanananandum and two tinderboxes. There was yet another key within the second drawer in the dresser. He looked towards the door, wishing he had someone there with him, but there was no Stephano, no Mr. Chair, no Piggeh, nobody. So he then took a deep breath, gathered up his courage and opened the door leading out of the room. He was met with a lit corridor, the torches bearing blue fires that lit them.  
He looked around quickly, his blue eyes darting back and forth," Oh I don't trust this, not one bit," He tiptoed to the end, surprised nothing had jumped out at him yet. He reached for the door, finding it was locked he pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. Fortunately, it clicked when he turned it and the door slowly opened with a creak. Closing the door behind him, he found he was on a lower floor of a giant room with two floors that had multiple doors that speckled the room like sprinkles on a cupcake. He walked towards a fireplace near a corner of the room that didn't have doors near it. He sat on the sofa and breathed out a heavy sigh, he hadn't been trapped in Amnesia ever since his last contest with Custom Stories when a certain girl's story triggered something and they both were trapped in the story. Pewdie folded his arms, trying to remember the incident, his memory was hazy when he tried to think of that day. He opened his eyes again, he had heard a growl from the darkness behind him. He looked behind him, seeing the bro made his stomach drop, he silently ran for the stairs blowing out his lantern, and climbed up as quietly as he could. He tried opening every door he came to- every one was locked until he came to the second last one and threw himself in there. Shutting the door behind him.  
Turning his lantern on he blew a sigh of relief, he didn't want to meet the bro again, knowing that the bro would just kill him, and it didn't help that pain is real in here. He paced quickly down the hallway, checking doors as he went, finding one unlocked, he opened it and looked around, there was an easel and different books laying on a desk against the center wall, a small candle was lit near a note, the wax stub almost going out. Pewdiepie set down the lantern and read the note, it was still part of the story. Which he wasn't interested in. All of a sudden, he felt the end of something poking at his back. And a voice that sounded like it was trying to be deep said," who are you?" Pewdie froze in shock, he felt his heart racing he didn't know what to do. He slowly stood up straight, and then said as clearly as he could," My name, is Pewdiepie," his voice fading at the end of his name. The point lowered immediately, the voice changed," Pewdiepie?! The Pewdiepie?!" he turned around, shocked because at first he thought he was looking at a little Stephano, but it was a girl that was in uniform similar to Stephano's clothing. She withdrew her katana and smiled apologetically," I'm sorry Pewdie, I just freaked out when I saw someone come in, that candle's mine."  
He smiled, glad that she was a friend and not a foe, he looked around for a second, then said," you look familiar, do I know you?" she jumped at his question. Then she scratched her chin," I know you from youtube, but it feels to me like I've met you somewhere else, anyway how did you end up in here like me?" She said he only shrugged and grabbed his lantern. She then started again," I'm Katelyn, Stephano's sister you could say," Pewdie looked up from his feet in shock. She continued," I have the same feeling as you do, like I've actually talked to you before like this. I dunno, it could just be me," she sighed and then they both left the room behind, Pewdiepie on the left with the lantern, and Katelyn at the right holding the handle of the katana for if anything attacked. Pewdie broke the silence," do you have any idea where Stephano is Katelyn?" she shook her head," no but I made Pako go ahead and turn him human but I haven't heard from him since," she frowned, worry now starting to creep onto her face. She didn't want to find either of them dead, though she doubt they could just kill Stephano off. (but the last time Stephano almost did die and Pako had to return him to his statue self to save him.)  
"Who's Pako?," the swede asked. She looked up at him with a smile, and pulling out her necklace she explained,"Pako is my pendulum, but his spirit can roam about and take on a form of a 14 year old fig-" out of no where, there was a deafening scream and all of a sudden a dead body was flung at them through the air. Pewdie ducked and screamed while Katelyn let out a scream and out of adrenaline swung her katana, slicing the naked corpse into two. Blood splattering the wall and floor and covering her katana. Pewdie and Katelyn both looked each other in the eyes as they screamed and then they started bolting down the hallway. They both started breathing again and continued on, Pewdiepie still slightly shaking from the jumpscare.  
"That was so not funny," Pewdie complained.  
"I'm not laughing either," Katelyn said as she tucked her katana back in her belt. She hoped she didn't have to use it once again as they continued on down the hallway.

After a while, they came to the end of the hallway, two doors on each side one had led down to the cellar and the other led to the attic. They stared at each other, not wanting to separate. They rock paper scissor who would go down to the basement to the cellar, and with Katelyn losing, she wished Pewdie to be safe and then descended down the stairs after grabbing a torch from the wall. Leaving Pewdie to climb the ladder up. When he arrived, there was a small hallway and a door at the end entering the attic. He reached the door and ended up using his other key, he unlocked it and entered. When he did he immediately regretted going in the attic, reason being that the door slammed on its own behind him, not budging a bit.  
"No no no no no no no," he whispered to himself. He then sat curled up near his lantern and rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes tightly.

After Katelyn heard the door shut behind her. She quickly turned and tried to open it, of course it was shut to tightly to open. She started to shake, and she pulled out her katana in her right hand, the torch in her other. Suddenly, the room lit by itself. She stared in horror as she saw Stephano hanging in the shackles, his feet lightly touching the ground, he looked up in horror,"Katelyn! You shouldn't have come!" She looked at the floor next to him, there was Pako, in his 14-year-old size. She quickly started for them. Until she stopped when she saw three bro monsters come out of the shadows, as well as a barrel and another monster. The barrel spoke," Well well, look who decided to come save her big brother," the bro monsters chuckled as well as the untrusted statues in the background. Stephano turned his head towards them, his face full of hatred. Katelyn dropped the torch, stomped it out and held the katana in two hands now, pointing at the group.  
"Stay back," she said with a surprisingly clear voice as a bro was trying to come near her. The barrel guffawed at her feeble attempts to keep them away. She didn't show much fear in her voice, but her eyes said it all, she was truly frightened. Pako slowly woke up, but being chained to the floor by his foot he couldn't go protect Katelyn. He snarled at the bro monsters as well as Stephano, who looked like he was ready to kill off anything that would harm her. She didn't notice the two bros who were behind her, and with their large hands they grabbed both of her arms, causing her to struggle to escape. They only dug their super sharp long nails into her skin, making her squeal in pain, her face flashing in pain as she bit her lip for a brief second. Out of the shadows, behind the barrels and untrusted statues came Stephano, or what looked like him, it was a bronze copy. She stared in horror. He snickered then said," oh Pewdie's going to have a lot of suffering dying now that you can't help him," Her jaw fell open, Pewdie was in danger, and she left him! She tried to squirm from the bros grip to attack the Doppelganger but to no avail did she get anywhere. The bros just sunk their long nails even deeper into her skin, making her yelp once again. The bronze man snickered, and then left the room. As well as the untrusted statues and barrels who bros, who put a shackle on Katelyn's ankle and threw her against the wall, making her cringe in pain. Pako kneeled next to her and touched her shoulder He pulled her sleeves up to her upper arm, where deep crescent shaped cuts covered the length of them with blood pouring out of them all. Pulling her sleeves back down Pako tapped her shoulder gently to get her attention, she cringed and opened her eyes, they were full of pain.  
"Katelyn, we must save Pewdie!" Stephano begged. Pako nodded in agreement. She looked towards them and quickly tried to devise a plan. She looked around, seeing a rock she wrapped the chain around it. The chain looked older and less sturdy, she pulled her foot away from the chain. After a while, the chain finally gave way and snapped and she was free. She ran towards the desk and grabbed the keys to the shackles. She then freed Pako, and then Stephano, who retrieved his long awaiting dagger from the floor near the desk and Katelyn got her katana. They all ran for the door, Only finding it wouldn't budge once again. Stephano glared then growled," Stand back, I got this," when they both backed up, he slammed his foot into the door as hard as he could, breaking it down. They then continued hastily up the stairs to get to Pewdiepie. They were short on time, for it wasn't on their side right then. Pako, returning to his tiny size stood upon Katelyn's shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs. Katelyn led the way up the other stairway leading towards the attic, panic setting in she forced herself up two stairs at a time. Gripping her katana tighter and tighter. She just hoped they would make it in time to save Pewdie.

After a while of wandering aimlessly around the darkness, Pewdiepie saw the lights around him start to illuminate on their own, outside a storm was coming, the lightning outside the circular window making it obvious. He stared in shock when he saw Stephano standing in front of him, a little taller than Pewdie himself.  
"Stephano! Where the hell have you been?!" Pewdie nearly screeched, the Doppelganger smiled slyly, his perfectly matching voice spoke over the low thunder," Allos Pewdie, Jesus Christ I've looked around for you forever!" Pewdie looked questionably," Stephano, where's the gold color?" the Doppelganger acted out in irritation," I fell in something and it won't come off," Pewdie let off a little chuckle. It was soon interrupted  
By other chuckles from the shadows, Pewdie stared in horror as the last  
of the lights came on, a ragtag group of untrusted statues, two bros, the penis monster, and the BARREL! Pewdie's eyes widened, he looked towards "Stephano" his eyes glowed a soft white as he smiled maliciously.  
"Sorry Felix, it's the end of the line for you, just like that little girl and Stephano and her little entity." Pewdie clenched his fists," What did you do to them you little f-cker?" the copy snickered," Nothing yet, now- DIE!" The bronze Stephano lunged at Pewdiepie, unleashing his dagger. Pewdie dodged barely, he reached for a broom laying on its side. Grabbing it, he swung at the bronze blur. He cried out in pain when the dagger drew out a line of blood along his arm. He looked at his broom, what was left of it. He then felt the blunt of the doppelganger's dagger's handle into his jaw, making him fall to his knees and loosing his weapon. He reached up to his jaw, the pain made him cringe. Then, out the corner of his eye he saw the copy lunge at him, throwing them both through the window a roof of the bottom floor, glass splintered Pewdie's face and arms. He opened his eyes, the bronze Stephano was kneeling on top of him, a look of insanity flashed across his face with the lightning as he held his dagger above his head.  
"Allos Pewdie, but now this is good-bye, I'll make sure to mangle your body so much they won't be able to recognize you!" with that, Pewdie closed his eyes painfully, hoping it would be quick. He felt hot tears flow down his face, how would he explain to Marzia when he would be dead?! What about Stephano and Katelyn? He opened his eyes again, behind the Doppelganger he saw a flash of gold, and then the bronze Stephano crying out in pain as he was thrown off Pewdie. He looked to his left, there was Katelyn who knelt beside him with a look of worry on her face.  
"Katelyn? Where's the fake Stephano?" she looked up quickly, Pewdie turning his head the direction she was looking. The real Stephano faced off with the bronze Stephano dagger with dagger. She cried out when Stephano's dagger was smacked out from his hand and he was knocked down onto his back. Pewdie sat up quickly but Katelyn had already beat him, she pulled out her katana and blocked the Bronze Stephano's blow that would've made contact to the real Stephano. The copy only frowned, putting more force onto the blade of the katana, making Katelyn start to bend down. He knocked her back and proceeded with his dagger ready to slash but Stephano had his dagger back by then and stepped in. The bronze copy quickly stepped back and smiled, Stephano and Katelyn stood side by side. Leaving each other's side only to attack the copy . Stephano and his Doppelganger had each other in a locked position. Fighting for the upper hand. All of a sudden, Katelyn threw herself in to damage the copycat, however she missed by an inch and was being quickly pulled in, she escaped his grip though. Trying to dish out a punishment for thinking about using her as a body shield. However, she stopped with a fraction of an inch to spare before slashing her brother, the copy somehow grabbed Stephano! She withdrew her arm. Staring horrified at the bronze copy behind her brother.  
"See Stephano, I told you I was stronger but you didn't believe me," she glared at the bronze Doppelganger, the rain wasn't making it easy for her to see as well as the new tears of frustration came. She growled," You coward! Let him go at once!" gripping the handle tighter than before. Stephano cringed as the blade was held to his neck. The bronze copy started," give me the boy, or I'll personally throw him off!" she looked for the little light flash, she couldn't find Pako. She looked toward Stephano who shook his head no," B-but Stephano! I can't protect Pewdie!" Katelyn cried out. She looked around the sky, hoping to spot Pako. She didn't see him anywhere, so she pulled out her necklace," Pako! I need you!" the copy looked at her as if she were crazy. Tightening his grip on his original and bringing the blade even closer to his neck. She waited, bowing her head in thought. Then, a little light flash came to her she sniffled and then whispered," where were you Pako?" he answered," I'm sorry, I was grabbing my sword what do you need me to do?"  
"I need you, to turn Stephano back into a statue right as I start to charge at him, got it?" she murmured to the small figure. He nodded his head and leaped off her shoulder, waiting for her signal.  
"Well, I'm tired of waiting what's your decision girl?" the copy snickered. Katelyn lifted a foot and sprinted towards the Doppelganger. The Doppelganger sliced the blade across his originals neck, or so he thought. He gasped, on the roof shingles sat a little golden statue, he cursed out loud and then felt a sharp pain in his chest, He stared back at the girl version of Stephano before him, his eyes burned with hatred as did hers, and now his blood splattered on her face. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, his body collapsing almost immediately. Katelyn withdrew the katana from his body and watched emotionless as he fell off the roof to the foliage and darkness below. With another flash Stephano returned to his human size, putting an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her," Thanks Katelyn, I owe ya one," she looked up back at him and smiled sadly, she wasn't to happy with having someone's death on her hands. Pewdie finally got up on his own, his back sore from landing directly on it with the Doppelganger's added weight. Pewdiepie ran up rigidly and hugged the life out of his best friend Stephano, who returned with a half hug as he chuckled. Katelyn smiled at the two, her face lit up with realization. It all came back to her. She had met Pewdie in a time like this.  
she quickly explained for her reaction,"Pewdie- I remember, it was you, me, Marzia, Stephano, and Pako, they had to rescue us from a demon sacrifice the barrels were going to use us for! And we accidentally mixed our blood with a high-five! And the demon did appear, and Stephano and I killed it, but it almost killed him so Pako had to turn him back into a statue!" Pewdie's eyes widen," That's right! And the bro almost killed you too, and we both agreed that your mod couldn't be the winner no matter what," Stephano, letting go of Pewdie only nodded his head, folding his arms," Now you're going to have to go back, aren't you?" they both quickly bowed their heads," Sorry Stephano, but we do," Katelyn lifted her head towards her brother her face showed sadness. He took her face into his hands and pressed the frown into a smile,"Don't you frown now, this isn't forever, I'm sure I'll see you next time you play," she smiled sadly when he let go.  
He added," and maybe the next visit won't be so damn bloody," her facial expression changing slightly.  
"Yeah... Bloody..." she murmured, stumbling backwards. Then Pewdie noticed that Katelyn looked paler. Without warning, she collapsed Pewdie and Stephano both catching her. Pako started screaming at them,"She's lost blood! Like wayy to much of it! Stupid bro monsters, I couldn't do anything to stop them!" Pako continued on with his rant, Katelyn just stared up blankly towards the sky, she started mumbling jibberish. Stephano looked towards Pewdiepie," Pewdie! Go find a ladananum and quickly!" Pewdie stood up to run, almost slipping on the soaked shingles. He had ran a good bit before he skidded to a stop, he pulled out the lananandum he had found earlier, he stared in horror as he saw the landing had smashed some of the vial. There was still a little left in the remainder of the glass vial. He quickly ran back, apologizing about forgetting his possession of it. He looked down at Katelyn, she was only getting worse. Handing Stephano the broken ladanananum bottle, who forced fed the rest of it to Katelyn. She swallowed and laid motionless. Pewdie and Stephano both stared with the same look of worry on their faces down at the miniature girl Stephano.  
"Hopefully that was enough, I'm so sorry Stephano, It's not a lot," Pewdie said, looking up at his best friend. Stephano looked up at him then," it's ladanananum all the same Pewdie, it has to work," a hint of uneasiness in his voice as he said it.

After what seemed an eternity, Pako decided to check on Katelyn's cuts. When he rolled up the crimson stained sleeves he gasped as there was little sign of what was the bro's grip. Stephano let out a smile and Pewdie a sigh of relief. Then, slowly Katelyn decided to open her eyes. She had a minor coughing fit when Pewdie and Stephano sat her up, but a few moments later she looked over at each of them, a tired smile growing on her pale face. Pako pulled her gently up to stand, having one of her arms over his shoulder for support,"Well Katelyn, do you feel better?" Pewdie asked, trying hard not to freak out because of the blood that soaked in her sleeves. She nodded," just light-headed and sick to my stomach," she then took her arm off of Pako and stood on her own. At first she had to use her katana as a cane, but after a short while she could stand on her own. They stood on the roof for a while. Pewdie looked over at Katelyn, she was looking better except for the fact that she looked; transparent? Was that from the blood loss? He blinked again and saw she actually was becoming transparent. Katelyn also saw this in Pewdie also started," Pewdie, you're leaving," he nodded," as are you!" they both gave Stephano a brofist and waved to him before Pako had returned him to a statue and placed him inside the mansion, Pewdie and Katelyn both hugged each other as they both disappeared into specks of light that flew towards the sky. Leaving the world of Amnesia behind.

Felix awoke in his chair in front of the computer, the custom story's credits rolling with a sad piano song playing on it, he closed his eyes. At least he didn't forget this time, he could recall everything that happened, with that he smiled and turned off his computer, for tomorrow. He then went to his bed and fell asleep.

Katelyn had already awoke and stared at her screen as the credits song played. As they ended she closed Amnesia and turned away from her desk and started recalling the events that just happened, and she was glad that she found that she could still remember them.  
"Good," she said to herself," I'm glad I can remember this day," Pako stood on her shoulder smiling towards her. She smiled back and with a tiny leap he returned to her necklace. She looked at the time, it was 4:30 p.m. Meaning it was probably around 11:30 for Pewdie in Sweden. She heard her mother call for her to get ready to go to dinner. She smiled at the screen and left her room.  
"So Katelyn, what do we do now?" Pako asked whispering in her ear on the car ride there. She turned her head and smiled at the little entity,"Just roll with the punches I guess." Then she added," wherever the world will take us we'll go with it and then maybe one day, we'll see each other again, See ya then Pewdiepie," Pako returned to her necklace with a smile on his face. Katelyn smiled as well and then rested her head back on the seat. Closing her eyes and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
